Jack Sparrow and the Captain of the Widow Maker
by Jasmine Shragen
Summary: Jack Sparrow meets the captain of the seas second fastest ship...and is asked some odd questions, can Jack play second fiddle? better summary coming, promise


Discalimer: I don't own the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean, they belong to their rightful owners, I do own the others however...

A/N: Just so that you all know, this is my attempt to get back into writing fanfiction(I haven't written fan fic in over about two years now, talk about a long break that I should not have taken! I didn't know how much I missed it...), this story is set in between the two movies...hoping that it's not to burning to the eyes...also I'm not quite sure of the rating, so any help would be apprieciated on that front as well. Reviews are read and apprieciated, hope you all enjoy the read, and if you want more, then hey I'll oblige.  
-Jas  
--------

The Black Pearl…after it's misadventures under the captain Barbosa was sailing peacefully under its rightful captain Jack Sparrow. After they had made a stop at the Isle de Muerto, to pick up some treasure, the crew headed back to Tourtuga to spend some of their newfound wealth. After docking and disembarking they heard of a ship's captain that was looking for the legendary Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl. His name was Andrew 'Admiral' Tomas, nicknamed such because of how he ran his ship, and how he had been an admiral of the royal navy…or had been in better days, anyway.

"And where might I find this Captain Tomas?" Jack asked smiling; lifting his hands like only he could, giving him the air of insanity…when he really was quite sane. The Admiral was not one who took kindly to being called such a lowly term as 'Captain'. The barkeep looked around shiftily, a large character with a bald head and filthy beard, rag in hand to clean the filthy glasses.

"They've holed themselves up in an old bath house up the road, can't miss it…large roman building…the Admiral doesn't want to be disturbed…he has a guest." Now guests meant whore, or his wife, but he didn't have a wife. That was the reason he named his ship the Widow Maker, she normally got into scuffles with others and most of the time several of the crewmen of either ship died, that and his crew was entirely male. She'd made widows out of several women...though that was really only in theory; most pirates never had wives if they could avoid it.

Jack nodded to his crew who were engaged in various activities; they noted and knew that should he give the signal, they were to head back to port as soon as they could get there. With the crew informed of him, he set out of the pub and headed up the street. Couldn't miss it was right, this building screamed 'ROME'…Jack walked past the first time noting how the burly pirates sat at the door and glared at whoever passed, guards. This Captain was smart, anyway, Jack came to notice when he walked around the back of the building and noticed the guards at the back and side doors, well only one way to handle situations like this one…honesty. He walked up to the guards at the front doors. "I'm Jack Sparrow; I've been told I was sent for?" He grinned at the sea grimy guards as they stood aside to let him pass, which he did with no further question…this was going to be a meeting and nothing more, if it had been a trap, the guards would have been absent from one of the exits. Traps usually gave the option for sneaking in, at least that had been Jack's experience with traps.

Inside, the building was full of mosaics and another pirate took his weapons, not placing them out of sight, merely carrying them so that he didn't have them, and the proceeded to lead him into a room full of steam, a man's deep laughter and a woman's quiet, fearful struggles. "Be right with you Jack, just a moment," the woman screamed and noises that sounded like a forced kiss could be heard from the male and the struggling female, "I'll be back to you in a moment, pretty."

A burly man emerged from the mists slowly taking shape from the fog. "Admiral Tomas, nice to finally meet you, Captain Sparrow," Jack looked down and noticed that the Admiral was naked…he blinked once all right, a rather informal meeting then.

The Admiral had noticed Jack's wandering eyes and looked up at him, glaring, "Strip, then join me in the bath," he commanded and the girl crept up beside him, she made even Jack do a double take, and one that wasn't for pure show either, which with Jack was relatively uncommon. Her dark hair was wet on the ends where it touched the water and she was as pale as moonlight, her ice colored eyes looking fearfully up at him, her body show no signs of hard work, like the old pirate did, the scars of battles passed. This girl was from the mainland, she was tender, beautiful and enslaved. She had scared eyes and her master, whom Jack assumed was the Admiral, would leer at her every so often, causing her to flinch and look away, but not for long before she was back watching Jack and her master talk, and of course Jack strip.

"Careful with the effects," Jack said and handed them to a waiting maid who whisked away with his clothes to be laundered and the pirate who had been leading but had melted into the background when Jack had been meeting the Admiral, walked quietly and put his weapons on a near by chair. Jack stepped into the water, and finding the temperature to his liking, dove in. A lot of the dirt and brine from the ocean came off almost instantly and his long dread-locked hair stayed together but let off quite a bit of its dirt, salt, and sand; which sank to the bottom of the bath and left him with a slight lavender sent.

That scent, he suspected, was from the woman, she was so innocent looking, and he smiled at her while her master was looking the other way, she looked taken aback, startled almost, but she recovered quickly and smiled softly back. The she rose to leave and asked her master, "Sir, is there anything I can get you? Or your guest?"

The old battle scared man looked at her chest with certain intent and said, "Cassandra, did I give you permission to leave or speak?" His face twisted into a sort of precursor to anger, a look that Jack had known well…the type of look that someone got that let you know that your answer, if it was wrong could get you into a lot of trouble.

"No sir, but I thought you would like to discuss your business with Mr. Sparrow in private, was I wrong to assume this?" her eyes were lifeless when she looked at him, he was nothing, and she was forced to serve him. She had shown little fear when he had looked so close to anger, which was a bit odd, but Jack merely hid it away in the back of his mind, perhaps he could convince her to come with him, an idea that he found most appetizing.

"No, you weren't wrong, but bring us back drinks then settle yourself down with Mr. Sparrow, I'm sure he'd…_enjoy_ your company." The way he said enjoy meant it wasn't really a choice for either of them…bloody pirates. Jack was really starting to dislike the man, the way one treated his underlings was indicative of how he really was, and subjugation was never a good quality in a leader.

"Yes sir, I'll be right back with your drinks, sir." She went to leave the room, pulling part of her generous amount of hair in front of her to make her appearance more decent, and grabbing a towel from the leering man at the door, she wrapped it around her waist as she walked through the doorway and out of sight. Jack was sad to see her go, but at least he knew she'd be back.

"What's this business I hear you seekin' me out for?" Jack said after she had left the room, her and that beautiful hair, and her voice, it was so melodic and sweet. Jack sincerely hoped that he could convince her to come back with him, because despite his appearance he did know how to treat a lady when he felt like it. Most of the time the women he chased were a bit more worked over, and they really didn't like the way a woman should be treated, seemed unnecessary in their line of work.

"I heard of your taking the ship back from Barbosa and wanted to know if you would like to join me in creating a…federation of pirates, the like of which hasn't been seen since the days of the Brethren. It would be me and you at the top of the chain of course, the Black Pearl, and the Widow Maker, the fastest and the second fastest…due to the fact that we have her armed to the teeth." Admiral Tomas grinned in a nasty, arrogant sort of way. Jack really was starting to dislike the man, reminded him too much of Barbosa, one who would stab you in the back at the earliest opportunity, either that or turn you over to save his own skin, something that he did not like about him.

"What would this '_federation_' imply?" Jack asked arching an eyebrow suspiciously. Cassandra had returned in her towel carrying the drinks on a tray with 2 glasses and a bottle. She set the tray down on the side of the pool of water, as she dropped her towel and slipped in beside it. The she filled the mugs and brought them to the men as they leaned on the side of the waist deep pool.

"Your drinks, sirs" Cassandra bowed her head as they took their drinks, then obediently slid up next to Jack and wrapped herself around his side, not saying anything more. She seemed to be pushing herself against him while still managing to draw away in a sort of protective fear. How could anyone be this broken?

"It would entail that we stop our infighting, and if a ship needed help, another would provide, no treasure exchange, or sharing our secrets…just help against the navies of the world. We would, of course, be the leaders and would decree things, but nothing of the treasure and if one ship in the federation attacked another, the aggressor would be sunk and all of her treasures given to the attacked, minus a small _mediation _fee, and we would follow the code." The Admiral watched Cassandra as she snuggled up to Jack, with a cold calculating eye, all according to plan.

Jack looked at the poppet that was attached to his side, pretty little thing. "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing?" he asked pushing a piece of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. She leaned her face into his hand, mutely, nuzzling Jack's callused hand. He caught her under the chin with his index finger and tipped her face up to his and looked into her ice blue eyes and saw resignation and defeat in them, poor kid. "How old are you, poppy?" He asked quietly looking up and down her, the signs of the years not yet really apparent on her; either she's young, or rich.

"One and twenty, sir, born on the soil of Denmark, my mother was British." She dropped her eyes from his and looked at the bottom of the bath. She looked much younger, how long had the Admiral been keeping this one, how long had it taken him to break her to this point, there was also always the possibility that she had _came_ this way, broken from the start, though Jack doubted that this was the case.

"Cassie, he doesn't care about how old you are, get to work you whore, that's all you're good for. Your parents wouldn't pay the ransom, and left you to us, good thing you were of age and pretty, otherwise I would have given you to the boys and they like their women screaming…in pain. I'll have you two taken to your room, Mr. Sparrow, your clothing will be ready in the morning, laid out for you, and here are some towels for you." He waved and a pirate came forward with several towels and handed them to Jack and Cassie picked up the towel she'd had earlier and wrapped it back around her waist, her ample chest covered yet again with portions of her thick black hair.

"Cassie got a new first mate, eh?" The guard sent to take them to their room said with a leer as he opened the door to their room, which was furnished beautifully, in green and silk, most of it was stolen most likely, didn't make it any less inviting. His gun, sword, and other effects were laid out on a nearby table, but his clothes were still at wash it seemed.

Cassie began humming a slow Danish melody she had learned as a child, walking over to the various doors and locking them. She turned back to Jack after the doors had been locked and the curtains drawn. "The boys, they like to watch, and I work better when I don't feel like I'm performin''" she smiled at him softly and took off her towel, then she started towards him. This one was all business, it seemed, quite different from the demure girl he'd seen not ten minutes ago, what was she playin' at, he wondered.

"Now now, I'm not one to take advantage of a lady…," Jack said backing up to the bedpost, which he hit and she was on him in an instant. Her lips demanding his attention, he moved a bit to one side and sunk back onto the bed with her on top of him, the towel being all that was between them, adjusting her on his hips, he ran his hands up her back. She moaned into his mouth and pushed down harder onto his lips.

Pulling back lightly, she smiled down at him, the smile of a cat, not some mouse of a girl "I'm not one to be taken advantage of, unless I so choose, Jack Sparrow. The old Admiral, he gives me room and board, so I let him think he can do whatever he likes with me when men are around, just so that he can feel better about his manhood and such. You, however, I like. This isn't business, this is pleasure." She kissed him again, he responded eagerly, pulling her down on top of him, then he did have second thoughts though, who was she...what did she want? She was entirely to domineering to be the lady that she looked to be. These hesitations took mere seconds and by then he was already discarding his own towel.

------------  
End note: Yuss? Good, bad, want more, never pick up pen and paper again? Please, reviews are welcomed, especially if more is wanted, I hope you all enjoied the first installment...the plot will thicken soon, I promise. Just had to get the two new charas in here when I started, next up will be the old crew of the Pearl and Jack's take on Cassie...grin  
-Jas


End file.
